shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Brown
Nicolas 'Nick' Brown was the head and former editor of the newspaper at Spartan Academy. Nick has developed since Spartan Academy and Centerscore High merged together and his most notable storyline has been his relationships with Sam and Sara. Storylines Nick started out as a student at Spartan Academy although Centerscore High and Spartan Acedamy then merged during the Spartan Games. During the Spartan Games, Nick and Sam started dating. Nick then met swim team captain Sara and became her campaign manager as she ran for school president. This caused Nick and Sara to grow closer. Jessica then puts a fake picture of Nick and Sara kissing on her gossip website, The Dirty Dish, in order to ruin Sara's campaign as Jessica wanted her boyfriend Ben to win. This causes Nick and Sam to break up when Nick realizes he has feelings for Sara. Nick and Sara then admit that they have feelings for each other although Sara says that nothing can happen because of her strict father. Nick and Sara kiss on the swim team trip, however, and start secretly dating. Sam then sees Nick and Sara kissing and considers posting their relationship on The Dirty Dish although she then decides not to. During the summer, Nick and Sara start spending more time together as Sara lies to her father that she is going out to exercise. Nick then teaches Sara to drive and lets Sara drive them in a storm, although the car then slides on an oil slick and crashes. Nick is badly injured in the crash although Sara dies. Sara's father, Coach Kessler is furious with Nick and blames him for Sara's death, as does Sara's younger sister, Emily Kessler. Emily then realizes that Sara was in love with Nick, however, and changes her attitude towards Nick. She thanks him for helping her realize that there was more to Sara than an amazing swimmer. Nick then grows feelings for Sam again and they start dating. Nick also helps Sam prepare for S.E.Ts tests. Personality Nick is an intelligent hipster who loves to take photos. Nick is sweet and caring although tends to say the wrong things when with girls. Nick's heart has always belonged to his dead ex-girlfriend, Sara, although he is currently dating Sam. Age In the Surviving High School novel, Nick was said to be a Senior last year although he did not graduate meaning he was either held back or this information was wrong. Misc. Facts *Nick is an extremely perceptive individual, and presents himself as a highly intelligent and ambitious figure amongst the buzz of snobbish and flashy male students. *He is exceptionally passionate about his own journalistic credibility, having fought himself through the constant intimidation faced from his peers and the hazards that were imposed on him as he ventured the halls of Spartan in observation. In his endeavor, he had managed to pick up various tricks of survival. *Nick is depicted to have a "gothy" look about him, with a long dark fringe and imposing bangs as well as black-framed glasses and a black shirt. This overall appearance earns him the nickname of "Captain Emo" by Colt, and "Granny Glasses" by Spencer, which Nick takes no mind to in communication. *It is also a fact that he is an ardent fan of Photography, having explained to Sam the connotations behind the nature behind photographic art, and how his entry into The Spartan Games would have allowed him to spend money on a new lab if he actually won over the rest.Nick should be graduteing this year but he isnt a Senior he is Junior or Sophmore Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spartan Category:Centerscore Student Category:Journalist Category:Hipster